Life Note Valentine 2
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Light shifted the box of candy in his arms. This was the year L would agree to celebrate Valentine's Day


Light drew in a breath, readjusted his tie and shifted the box in his arm.

"Remember, even if this isn't the year, a little goes a long way." Watari reminded as he passed through the hall. Light nodded.

"Right. Baby steps." He thought out loud, he knocked on the bedroom door and waited. It wasn't long before the handle turned and he found himself standing before L.

"We're still doing this?" L asked.

"Last year was difficult. We had so many things changing and dad opened the agency with Watari, we got pulled into that pretty fast, just promise me you won't leave again without telling me. "

"I left a note and cake if I recall correctly." L said stepping aside to allow Light entry. The younger man stepped inside, greeting the detective with a kiss. L closed the door behind them. Light handed him the heart shaped box.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to start this tradition. Every Valentine's Day, I'll bring you something special from Himura's. I'd like to get it for you more often-"

"Once a year is enough, it's expensive and I appreciate that you make such an effort for me." L placed the gift on his desk, and leaned into Light. "Thank you."

"You're worth it." Light replied holding L close. "Do you think you're ready this year?"

"You asked me that same question many times before, each time I gave you the same answer. Do you know what the definition of insanity is, Light Yagami?" Light scoffed.

"Yeah, and i can imagine that your definition would have a picture of me right beside it."

"Interesting answer." L led him further into the room where Light sat down on the bed.

"At least say you'll give it some thought." Light requested.

"Is it really that important to you, I have never considered that particular day as anything special."

"Maybe that's because you didn't have the right person to spend it with. I didn't much care for it either before you. This, you and me, this feels right, Love. It's different from anything I've known. Please just think about it. I know it hasn't been easy. This is worth celebrating." Light took his hands. L searched Light's eyes for any sign that the younger man could be talked out of the request, but found only deep sincerity. L sighed.

"By now you know that I am not a romantic person. I'm content to overlook it altogether... What I have learned from our time together is that a relationship requires a certain amount of compromise. There are still many things that I am not-"

"It doesn't have to be anything big. We could spend the evening on the couch watching your favorite movie." Light offered.

"You wouldn't like my favorite movie,Light." L warned.

"Whether I do or not, I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that." L rested a hand on Light's cheek.

"You already have. In showing me that I mean more to you than the world." Light stood up, pulling L into his arms.

"You are my world, the god that rules over my heart. Now that I have you, I can't imagine being without you. Look at everything we've done for each other. You offered me a second chance, you moved to Japan, allowed me to move in with you, you help my dad with work. You gave up so much to be here when I asked you to stay. Now that I think about it, you seem to be doing all the giving in our relationship. Let me do this for you. Just think about it."

"I'll consider it, but it must be done on my terms. Can you agree to that?"

"Yes. Thank you." Light pressed his lips to L's. The detective draped his arms around Light's neck as the affection was deepened. A moment later the kiss was broken and Light released him.

"I'm sure you're busy, I'll give you time to think it over." Light said turning to leave. L gently grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't mind having a visitor if you had time to stay." Light smiled turning back.

"I'm pretty sure I have a few minutes to spare." He said.

"Only minutes, I suppose we will have to make every second count in that case."


End file.
